


Love of My Life

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: He was the love of his life. And he was his whole universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Josh's vows are what Barney says to his newborn daughter in the last episode of How I Met Your Mother and the other half is what Ted says about marrying Tracy to his kids because I really love that show and I just get so emøtiønal whenever I watch it an I love Barney sm so :P

There will never be enough words to describe how happy Josh was on his and Tyler's wedding day. The amount of pure joy coursing through his veins as he woke up with Tyler in his arms almost overwhelmed him. And now here he was. Standing at the end of the aisle for his beautiful boy to walk towards him. He'll say his vows. He'll kiss his sweet, sweet lips. And then they'll eat some cake and dance the whole night away. 

The music started. A soft piano melody Tyler wrote himself. The large oak doors opened, revealing a beaming Tyler linked arms with his father. A bunch of small orange blossoms identical to Josh's were attached to his lapel. They walked slowly towards him, Josh discreetly trying to wipe away the tears of joy that sprang to his eyes.

Once Tyler had arrived next to him, after a pat on the arm from his dad and a whispered "I'm proud of you boys", The two spent a few heavenly seconds gazing into each other's eyes, taking in their suits and how this was  _actually_ happening. 

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph" The officiant bellowed, his deep voice echoing throughout the church. "Tyler, Josh. The vows you are about to exchange are a deep declaration of your love and support for one another. You must treat each other with the utmost respect throughout your marriage, love each other through every spit and sputter that you encounter and hold each other's hand through every hill that comes your way. These vows are a promise to that. I believe you've written your own?" The two boys nodded, Josh reaching into his pocket to retrieve his slip of paper that had his vows written on it in his messy writing. 

"Tyler. You are the love of my life. Everything I have, and everything I am, is yours. Forever. You're a man with more emotional endurance than anyone I've ever met in my entire life. It's been a long and difficult road, thank God we've finally made here. But I'm glad that it was difficult, because if we hadn't been through hell and back to get here, then the message I've learned wouldn't have been as clear. From the very first moment I met you, Tyler, I knew that I had to love you as much as I can and for as long as I can and that I could never stop loving you, not even for a second. And that I had to keep on loving you through every stupid fight, every mood and every speedbump and every pang of jealousy or boredom or uncertainty that came our way because you are so undoubtedly worth it. Even in the worst of times, all I could do was thank God, thank each and every God there ever is or has been or ever will be and the whole universe, that I met you back at the concert seven years ago. I promise with every inch of my heart and soul that I will protect you, love you, and support you until we're both all old and wrinkly, because I love you so much, so much that I can't even live without you"

Everybody had tears cascading down their cheeks at Josh's speech, Tyler gripping Josh's hands tight in his own. Tyler sucked in a shaky breath, tears of pure love and adoration running down his rosy cheeks.

"Joshua. It feels like we've been together for a million years. And I can guarantee we'll be together for a million more. You are my soulmate, my one true love. You've helped me overcome so much, just by holding my hand. Although I'm no believer in love at first sight, you definitely proved me wrong. We were absolutely meant to be together. The idea of living without you in my life now that I've seen what it's like with you is- well, I can't possibly live without you and your stupid cute face, that's what I'm trying to say, it feels like I started breathing when I first kissed you. I love you so, so much and that's why I promise with every ounce of my soul to love and care for you for the rest of my life."

Rings were slid onto fingers, one by one. More tears were shed. But finally, finally, the officiant uttered the most important sentence. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom!"

Josh held Tyler by the back of his neck with one hand, cupping his cheek with the other and attached their lips hungrily. He couldn't stop kissing his boy. His husband. Finally he could call Tyler his one, his one and only. Tyler even fistpumped the air while they were kissing (it's safe to say it was more than kissing- it was more like a make out session really).

Walking back down the aisle, hand in hand, as husbands, was the best feeling in the world for both boys. It was official. Tyler and Joshua Dun. Mr and Mr Dun. There will never be enough words to describe how happy Josh was when he was holding his boy, gently swaying him to the soft music playing around them.

"I love you so much Tyler  _Dun,_ " Joshua whispered into the soft skin of the other's neck. "I love you too Joshua," the brunet replied, leaning in to connect their lips sweetly.


End file.
